The instant invention relates to a support structure for a speed bag, and more particularly to a portable and adjustable support structure.
Speed bag work is an important part of training for boxers, and those participating in martial arts of all kinds. Speed bag work is an excellent way to enhance fitness as well as speed and hand and eye coordination while getting a complete body workout. Many people wanting to participate in boxing or martial arts, or similar sports, or people who wish to enjoy a different form of exercise would like to learn to use a speed bag, but access to speed bag equipment is usually limited to those with gym or fitness center memberships where speed bags are installed. Thus, use of speed bags is unavailable to many.
One reason that access to speed bags is limited is that speed bag platforms are typically mounted to a ceiling or wall, are bulky and are permanently exposed. Homeowners, and those who rent, in most cases, do not want to mount a speed bag in their home because ceiling and/or wall damage can occur during installation and use. Also, a mounted speed bag is limited in the way it is used and can only be used easily by those of a certain height. It is impossible to adjust the height of a permanently mounted speed bag, restricting use by individuals of varying heights or anyone with a physical impediment or a person who is wheelchair bound.